Perfect Love?
by NightLight4
Summary: Two girls wake up in everybodys favourite world and have no clue how they got there. Nobody knows how to bring them home and a visit at Rivendell brings along some surprises. Somebody wants to find out about true love. HOC, ElrOC, ElOC, perhaps LOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the known LotR characters (Legolas, Aragorn etc...you know what I mean) nor the story, places etc. of LotR. That all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Neither do I own any part of the movie...but I guess you knew that already didn't you?  
  
Summary: Again one of those 'Girl gets dropped into M.E.' fics. Two girls wake up in everybody`s favourite world and have no clue how they got there. They have to set in there because nobody knows how to bring them homeand a visit at Rivendell brings along some surprises. Somebody wants to find out about true love. H/OC; Elrohir/OC +Elladan/OC; perhaps L/OC  
  
Author's Note: Hello everybody! This is my first FanFic and my first LotR Fic so please bear with me. I am totally aware that these kind of fic (Girl falls into ME- yadahh, yaddahh...) isn't new, but rather often used. But like I said please bear with me for I like them this way and I promise to make it a little more different ; ....one cannot do more than try. I would be very happy if I got some reviews or/ and critics. I can't make it better when no one tells me what I do wrong. Okay?  
  
P.S. I appologize for possible grammatical mistakes as well errors in language...English is not my mother tongue so I am not that good at it.  
  
1. Chapter: Fear and Confusion  
  
As soon as she came back to the land of the living after a night of restful sleep Em knew that something wasn't right. And not, like 'I'm going to be late'-not right, but *really* not right. *Well that sounds pathetic.* she thought to herself while she tried to figure out why she felt so out of place. That was when she took notice of the rustleling leaves and happy chirping of birds around her. Her eyes snapped open. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the streaming sunlight that pennetrated her eyes as soon as she opened them. *Did I forget to close my window last night?* she pondered while she took in her surroundings.  
  
But what she saw took her by surprise.  
  
If she could have she would have screamed from the shock of waking up to the sight of trees above her although she remembered clearly that she had fallen asleep 'in her bed'. She lay on her back in a soft but slightly damp moss hollow staring unbelievingly at the treetops above her.  
  
*Where the hell am I and how the hell did I get here??* she thought franticly as she scrambeled to her feet and eyed her surroundings warily. There were trees as far as she looked. A clearing. In a forest. *Great. Just great. Get transported into a forest god knows where why don't we.* she thought angrily. When she looked down her body she ralized that she was still in her favourite pyjama and barefeeted, like yesterday evening. A chilly breeze made her shiver. Her pyjama consisted in a shortsleeved shirt and short pants that reached her mid tight; not exactly your clothing of choice in a forest.  
  
At this Em frowned. This was really freaky. If this was one of this weird dreams she had from time to time she would be clad in some luxerious dress or at least some pants, shirts or something ...longer....anything but her bedwear! *So this isn't one of my dreams ....but it has to be. I mean people just don't wake up in a forest in no-man's-land. Right?*  
  
Suddenly the bushes to her right moved, well something 'inside' of them moved, shaking the leaves of it's hideout. *Oh, ouh...* nervously she looked at them, scrutinizing them for any hit of their inhabitant. They moved again....the rusteling noise pennetrated the peaceful silence of the woods.Withher heart beating in her throat she backed away carefully. After some agonizingly slow steps backwards she had finally put enough distance between her and the thicket to let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. But her heart continued to beat a million miles a second despite her struggle for a calmer pace.  
  
What could it be? Did there exist wolves or bears in this wood? *If only I knew where I am ....perhaps then I would know which wild animals stroll through this place.*  
  
Perhaps she should just turn around and run. Run away from this forest and it's creatures. After all there had to be people around her somewhere. She would give anything to be not alone right now. Just somebody...anybody would be welcome if only she wouldn't be alone right now. Then again....she didn't know where she was. It would surely prove to be incautious and careless to threw herself into the -dubious safe -arms of the next best stranger he met. So what is a lost girl in a unknown place to do? Normally one should just stay where he is and wait for rescue, but 'she' didn't know if somebody already missed her, so she couldn't be sure if they even searched for her. *And I'm sure that I already established that I have no clue where I am,....so how would they know where to search for me if I do not know for myself?*  
  
A repeated noise from the bushes shook her out of her reverie. Em could swear that it grew louder every time she heard it. Conclusion -whatever it was that was hidden between it's twigs to move in the thicket, it drew near. Much to close for her liking anyway. *So dude, what if it's only a little rabbit you are scared of ...and you run panicking through the forest....well that will look silly to any passersby for sure!!* Em loathed embarassing herself or drawing attention to her in any form. She was a little shy as one would say.  
  
On the other hand...one was better safe than sorry...  
  
*I'd rather look stupid than have a wolf breath down my neck!* So she decided to run. She nodded to herself in contentment at her desicion when several things happend in fast order.  
  
She was just about to turn around to push of, when a hideous beast broke out of the bushes, throwing itself at her direction with a horrifying scream that froze the blood in her veins and made her heard miss a few beats. For a brief moment all she could do was stare. In all her life she had never -ever -seen something even remotely ugly, terrifying, abominable, disgusting and repulsive. She couldn't even find the fitting words to describe ...'it'. The 'Thing' that attacked her bore a slight resemblance to a human for it was a little taller than a man and moved on two legs. But that was it already. It's skin was dark and dirty, almost black, an partly rotting.The arms, legs and trunk were muscled and bulky ending in big feet and hand, if one could even call them that....they were more like claws. The creature was clad in old, sickening rugs which spread a rotten stench that knocked her nearly of her feet. The mouth was filled with rotten dark fangs. Sharp fangs, ideal to tear the flesh of humans into pieces. But the most scaring part were it's eyes. These eyes would haunt her in her dreams to come; dark red, menacing and full with hatred at every living being in this world. It were those two hatefull orbs which brought her back to the present. Without thinking she spun around to flee when an arrow whizzed past her, missing her right ear by an inch. That made her bolt awy to the right afraid that the next arrow would hit her.  
  
She ran through the forest as if the devil was after her and -in a way -he was for she could hear more of the beasts come out of their hideouts to chase her through the forest. The angry roars and commanding yells nearly made her falter. She ran and ran never looking behind her, to scared that when her eyes fell on the monsters again it would be so shocking she wouldn't be able to continue.  
  
After a few minutes her breathing became ragged, but she didn't slow down for them to catch her. She couldn't have stopped if she wanted to but carried on shooting over the ground dodging trees, stumbling over roots and holes in the ground; scratching, cutting her legs and arms in the process. But Em didn't take notice of this, she just continued running for her life. Even after her knees nearly buckled under her weight the adrenaline and fear in her wouldn't let her body slow down.  
  
Inside her mind was flooded with questions. What the hell had that been? There didn't exist any creature even close to what she'd seen ....of that she was sure. They would have been hunted down as soon as they were discovered. So 'what' was it? Aliens? Acctually Em didn't believe in them but this...  
  
Or had it been a failed experiment? A gene experiment perhaps? Well it certainly looked failed! But why did they let it hunt in the wilderness, away from his cell where it belonged??? Could anyone be that irresponsible?  
  
Through her frantic thoughts the girl slowed down because she just couldn't take more. Her lungs burned from lack of oxygen and she greedily gulped for air. She stopped next to a decayed log and sank to her knees leaning aggainst it. She closed her eyes, her breathig still heavy and ragged, when she heard a noise behind her. It wasn't much but it send her leaping to her feet dashing forward again. Her heart hammered inside of her chest because of exhaustion and cold fear. They were still following her! The fear grew with every step she made sending her thoughts twirling senseless in her head. She could only think of one thing. Running. Away. Away from these creatures, the srange forest, flying arrows....and these eyes! She quickly shut her eyes aggainst the terror inside her but hot tears found their way down her cheeks and neck, blurring her vision.  
  
Suddenly she tripped over something and at once hot pain streamed trough her left ankle and made her gasp. Looking back she saw that she had tripped over a root. Carefully the girl touched the hurt limb wincing when a new wave of pain made her way through her body, inviting more tears. There was no way that she would be able to continue her path with a sprained (if she was lucky) ankle.  
  
Just then, out of nowhere, a man dropped from a low branch a few feet away....  
  
...And scared her half to death.  
  
Again her exausted heart failed a few beats before beating even faster. Her fear was nearly choking her now making her shiver uncontrollably. That was when she noticed the bow in his hand.  
  
Bow.  
  
Arrows!  
  
Images of the incident back in the clearing came rushing back to her, flashing before her eyes and doubling her fear. With pure panic in her eyes she scrambled to her feet, stumbling backwards and whimpering faintly as the burning pain remembered her of her wounded ankle. She fell back to the ground still crawling backwards until her back came up aggainst a tree trunk.  
  
The man made one step toward her, preparing to speak, but stopped as soon as he saw her reaction. Em whimpered again and rolled herself into a tight ball, her back still aggainst the trunk. Fearful she closed her eyes, still crying , waiting for the inevitable....  
  
Well what do you think? Any possibility that this story might please somebody? Tell me! I have already written some of the next chapters, but I would like some feedback first. This way I know what I can improve and you get a better story.  
  
Thanks, NightLight4 


	2. First 'Talk'

2. Chapter: First 'Talk'  
  
Em crouched at the trunk of the tree, rolled into a tight ball, shuddering, but not opening her eyes.until she heard a soft voice speaking in a language she could not understand. It was soft and musical, calming her body and mind. For a moment she thought about opening her eyes to see the stranger, whom she thought the cause of the flowing words.  
  
Inside of her fought her unsatiable curiosity and caution - and of corse her paralizing fear. The man continued his musical speech, obviously expecting wether answer nor question from her, for about five minutes...  
  
It took her a while to scrape for all the courage she had, then she opened her eyes slowly, still cautious and full of mistrust. He stood where she`d last seen him and hadn`t moved one inch. When he saw her open eyes he send her a small encouraging smile; as if saying 'See, that wasn't that difficult'. Em didn't smile back, instead her gaze flickered to the bow in his hand and the quiver full of arrows straped over his back...and she shut them again fearfully. His eyes followed her gaze. For him it was obvious that the girl before him was terrified of his weapons.  
  
Cocking his head he listened into the wood, determined to detect even the slightest noise indicating danger, as far as there was one. His sharp eyes scanned the trees and the thicket for a great distance in every direction, looking for anything that resembled a threat. Only when he was sure they were safe he crouched down on one knee, coming to the same height as the girl before him. Carefully, slowly, as not to startle her further with sudden moves, he layed down his bow on the ground and then took of his quiver, also laying it down next to him.  
  
The whole time his eyes did not leave her shivering form.  
  
The human looked young, very young for his standard, perhaps 18...20 at maximum. Her face was buried in her knees and was even further covered by a curtain of dark red hair. Her hands wound themselves around her shins, hugging her legs to her body. She looked greatly distressed, he would even go as far as saying she was scared out of her wits, for he could hear her muffled sobs, that shook her whole body. But regarding what just happened to her it really didn't surprise him. He had seen and fought orcs and other dark creatures more times than he could count, but the air of pure hatred that enveloped them still disturbed and sickened him every time he came across it - he would probably never get used to this, despite his many years of life.  
  
He focused on the girl again. "Do not fear Aier (Little One). I will not hurt you, I promise you this." He spoke softly as not to scare her further. Also he used the Common Tongue, for it was obvius that she did not understand Sindarin. And why would she, she was a human after all.  
  
Em's head snapped up and she looked at the man, now crouching before her. Relived she noticed that he had discarded his weapons which laid on the ground some feet away. *Guess that means, that he does not want to kill me...does it?* But what surprised her were not his weapons, but his voice. *He speaks English?* Em wondered. When the stranger had spoken to her the first time he'd spoken a strange language she'd never heard before this day. Back then she had accepted, that she would not be able to understand him....but - regarding the fact that she had expected him to shoot her with another, more acurate, arrow - this had not bothered her at all.  
  
*He really doesn't look like he wants to kill me.* She reassured herself. *He would have done that by now, wouldn't he?* But only because the stranger did not threaten her anymore and spoke a language she could understand did not mean she should, nor would trust him just like that. Her gaze flickerd back to his bow and quiver. He saw it and frowned. "I removed my weapons. Why are you still afraid of me? One could think I tried to shoot you or something!" He smiled at her, to show her he was joking, but his smile dropped, when he saw the fear flicker in her eyes once more. Then realization hit him. " You do, don't you? You think I tried to kill you back in the clearing!" His blue eyes bored into her green ones; it seemed as if he tried to get a look at her very inner being, her soul.  
  
Spellbound she nodded, unconsciously raising one hand to her right ear, remembering the rush of wind she had felt when his arrow whizzed by.  
  
The man sighed, still locking his scrutinizing gaze with hers.  
  
"I have not tried to shoot you!" he stated slowly, emphatizing every word. "If that indeed had been my plan you would lie in the grass now, an arrow in your heart. But this arrow was meant for the orc behind you. I am sorry if its sudden appearance and nearness scared you, but you were not in danger. Please belive me that I did not intend to harm you.... nor do I now. Trust me, Aier!"  
  
Unsure Em sized him up. What should she do? She did want to trust him now. Not only because she simply needed a person of this vincinity to find out where she was and most of all how she got here, but also because his blue eyes shone with a sincernity she'd never seen in any person she had ever met.  
  
He would not hurt her. He said so....and she believed him.  
  
So she nodded again to show him that she accepted his words. And believed them. She was rewarded with a heartwarming, genuie smile and could not help to smile back at him shyly. His smile widened into a grin, showing his pearlwhite teeth and he stood up.  
  
While bowing he said: "I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood at your service my lady. Would you be so kind to tell me your name so I can adress you like you deserve it, fair lady?"  
  
Em did, what she always did in embarrassing situations (mind you that these were of cause not to compare with this); she blushed...furiously. She lowered her gaze and looked to the ground. *Why did he call me a 'lady'? Nobody talks like that nowadays...well okay, people don't appear in strange woods they have never seen before, too. And they don't loose themselves there, get attacked by hideous beasts, don't get rescued by unknown men armed with bow and arrow. Guess we are even then, aren't we? I am probably more out of place than him.*  
  
Legolas, like he had introduced himself to her, still looked interrogativly at her by the time she took her eyes from the ground. She blushed again. She'd forgotten that he still wanted to know her name.  
  
The problem was that Em simply could not speak.  
  
She was mute,....and that since three years. She had not been born without her voice, but three years ago she and her parents had had a car crash. Her parents, Jack and Evelyn Summers, had died back then and she, Em, had woken up in hospital, shocking herself and the doctors around her bed, because when she tried to explain what had happened, no words left her mouth. She could not speak anymore though her vocal chords had not been damaged. The doctors could not come up with any physical problem, that would explain her sudden disability to speak, so they put it on the shock, and mental problems; some kind of barrier in her head that prevented her from speaking.  
  
Legolas cleared his throat to get her attention, for it was obvious to him that her thoughts were anywhere but at his question. Her eyes snapped back to him, questioning him. Ah yes....her name. Unconsiously she signed her name with her hands, using the sign language she had been forced to learn after the accident.  
  
Legolas looked at her funnyly. *What was that supposed to mean?* he pondered. Shrugging he ignored it and asked her instead: "Do you not wish to tell me your name, lady?" Did she still do not trust him at all? Sure, she did not know him, but.... But Em shook her head, cocking it, thinking about what to do. That man, Legolas, didn't know her 'language' -obviously- and why should he? Most people didn't have to do anything with it for their whole life.  
  
Helplessly she pointed at her throat, then shook her head.  
  
Now it was Legolas who cocked his head a fraction.. "You...cannot speak?" he half asked, half stated hesitantly. The girl before him smiled, showing it was ok, and nodded. Realization dawned on him. "The movements you made with your hands....it is your way to ...communicate with people...a kind of language." He established slowly. Nodding again she repeated the gesture that meant her name. He observed her for a long time, contemplating what to do, when his eyes fell on her injured, now swollen left ankle. He got down before her again. Motioning for her injury he asked: "Does it hurt?"  
  
Em looked down at it. Hesitantly she tried to move her foot - and flinched...still not better.  
  
"May I?" Legolas asked. He took the injured limp into his hands, examining, as she nodded. His hands flew over it, pressing softly, probing carefully as not to hurt her further.  
  
"Your ankle is not broken. You were lucky. Regardless it has to be treated or you will not be able to walk painlessly for days." He paused. " I will have to go and fetch some things....the luggage I left a mile away in the wood, where I spent the night. I also will get some herbs and leaves for your injury." He motioned at the foot he still held with one hand. "Can I leave you alone for...", he frowned, calculating, " ....about 20 minutes?" Her eyes widened.  
  
Alone?  
  
Here?  
  
Again?  
  
They darted to the forest, that somehow seemed a lot darker and more dangerous than a few minutes ago. Em shook her head vigorously. *I will not stay here alone!! Who knows what other 'things' walk around here...* Her thoughts drifted back to the beasts that had attacked her. She shuddered. Nope. No way!  
  
Legolas gave their surroundings a look, then assured her: " Lady, please! This part of the wood is perfectly safe now. Trust me, fair lady. Nothing bad will happen!"  
  
But Em wasn't sure of this...not sure at all. But what could she do? *If he wants to leave I cannot deny him. It probably isn't a good idea to leave one's luggage unprotected out there.* Not assured at all, but having no other choice, she nodded. He gave her a warm, reassuring smile, got to his feet and left the clearing,...noiselessly.  
  
*I wonder how he did that? Legolas did not crack one branch, rustle one leave or brush one trunk.....The guy seems to hover over the grass. He didn't even leave foot prints for heaven's sake! ....well if that's not curious....* But Em did not worry herself about that, because she woke up in this forest, got attacked and half shot and had sprained one ankle.....so what if he could move noiselessly? *But one is for sure, he IS goodlooking.* The now lonely girl thought back to the handsome man, that just left the clearing. He was taller than her, but what man wasn't? He wore long, fine blond hair that fell over his shoulders and had elegant arched eyebrows, a straight, slightly aristocratic nose, high cheekbones and a well defined jaw. His shoulders and chest were broad, not bulky though. Still promising strength, like his muscular arms and long, powerful legs. He was clad in legigngs, soft leather boots, probably a shirt and some kind of green tunic-like shirt, over which he had strapped his quiver before leaving, bow in his left hand, so that he could get his arrows when he reached behind his left shoulder.  
  
Regardless of this all, his best features were his eyes....blue eyes by the way. Blue, like the sky looked after a storm... *I have never seen such a deep shade of blue, at least not in someone's eyes. And they are expressive! How do they say....'The windoes to one's soul are his eyes.'* She wished that she could speak or somehow communicate with him; at least to thank him for rescuing her and to tell him her name, for 'my lady' was really flattering, but something she was not used to and threw her of her line of thought everytime he said it. Normally she would just write down her name.....but the chance that some paper and pencil would come wander around here was slim...to say the least. Her eyes fell to the ground.  
  
That was it! Damp earth! She grinned, fished around for a small stick and started writing her name clearly on the ground. Em! For a moment she contemplated if she should write down her whole name, then shrugged and scrabbled it down.  
  
Contented she leant back, smiling, examining her masterpiece while thinking about her 'hero' Legolas. He seemed really kind, thoughtful, handsome.....  
  
Crack.......rustle....  
  
In no time the girl was on her uninjured foot, back pressed against the trunk, her heart beating in her throat in a rythm and speed, that it felt like it wanted to burst out of her body.  
  
Crack!  
  
Em whimmpered. There it was again...  
  
Looked like she was, were she had begun this morning again....  
  
Wow, this chapter got really long, at least longer than the first one. I can`t promise that all chapters will be this long or short (however you look at it), for it depends on where I think would be a good point to leave it. Thanks for your kind reviews! Now I feel more sure about my story.  
  
NightLight4 


	3. Another Scare

Third Chapter: Another scare  
  
Looked like she was, were she had begun this morning again....  
  
Em cursed in her mind. How was it that everybody was out to scare her out of her mind today? Legolas had promised her that she was safe, that this part of the wood was safe....but how would HE know that? Just by looking around? She doubted it.  
  
Em tried to convince herself that it couldn't probably be one of the vile beasts from before, to stop herself from running screaming through the wood. *Legolas has killed them all.He would not have some of them walk around here, or he wouldn't have told me it was safe,...would he? Besides, even if there had been others, they would surely have retreated by now, after some of there kin was slayn.Yes. So it can't be them. See Em, no reason to worry....it's probably only a rabbit anyway. Yes that's it. A rabbit, searching for grass or something. No reason to worry!*  
  
Again the cracking sound, leaves rusteled as if pushed aside impatiently.  
  
Nope,...not a rabbit. It would have to be as large as a goat to make such noise.  
  
*Perhaps it IS a goat!* She tried to explain to herself.  
  
*A goat? In the woods? Very unlikely, Em!* A small part in her mind refused her frantic attempts to reassure herself.  
  
*Okay, then it is not a goat. But perhaps a wild boar, or a wolf..or-*  
  
*And that would be better than one of the orcs, as Legolas called them?* Came the dry response.  
  
*If it has already eaten...Oh, come on Em what could it do to you?* She was getting a little angry by now. Why was erverybody after her today? Was it 'Scare-the-heck-out-of-Em-Summers-Day', or what? And since when did she have chats with a voice in her mind? And where the hell was Legolas? Shouldn't he be back by now? It felt strange, but she'd felt safe when he'd been with her. He had rescued her from the orcs and thinking of him lulled her in a sense of safety and reassurement. Something she could really need now.  
  
Carefully she bent down to grab one of the bigger branches on the ground, trying not to make too much noise. She held it in front of her clearly visible, daring whatever approached her to attack. She would show them.  
  
Again the rustling, much louder now. Than she heard a gruff voice, grumbling, growing louder steadily.  
  
"....blasted elf.....should've known he would do that....most likely climbing trees....trees!....blasted pointy -ears..."  
  
Suddenly the bushes in front of her moved and out stepped the cause of her latest distress. Were it not for the unusual and funny things that had happened to her since she'd opened her eyes this morning, she would have laughed. The man that stepped into the clearing was a dwarf, literally. Em had never seen such a short man. Granted she wasn't a giant herself, but this one barely reached her mid-chest. And she had been worried that something dangerous would approach, out to hurt her; it seemed really silly now, to have thought such stupid thoughts. She nearly chuckled at her own stupidity.  
  
The dwarf did not look dangerous at all. He had long reddish brown hair and a long, partly braided beard in the same colour, covering half of his face. He was clad in shirt, tunic, pants, leather boots and a grey cloak. Nearly disappearing under his bushy eyebrows she saw a pair of small dark eyes. They were nothing like the red glowing orbs she'd seen at the orc, not hating and bloodlusting. Right now they showed annoyance more than anything. Probably at the one he was cursing at without even doing as much as draw breath between his sentences. *Perhaps he's been teased about his height...* She could imagine such a scene quite lively. A girl at the orphanage she'd spent the last 3 years in was teased by her friends continually. Though she didn't seem to mind that much, always laughing with her friends. (Shall I get you a ladder so you can pick some strawberries?) (Odango-chan: Do you think I-Chan would mind, that I wrote that? Is the tranlation correct? ^^;)  
  
*The poor guy....wait a moment!* Her eyes continued to observe him. *Holy shit!* Was all she could think as her eyes fell on the wicked looking axe, that was at his side, loosely tied to his belt so he could pull it out in a heartbeat without problems. If he could but reach up he would be able to behead a horse with one blow of this blade. Like Legolas he also had two daggers in his belt, ready to be drawn and sliced through someone's throat. *Hopefully not yours, Em.* Great, the voice was still there.  
  
*This gets really scary now...* The now 'dangerous' labeled dwarf still mumbled what sounded like curses under his breath, though he had changed into another language some time ago. She must have made a noise then, because he looked up; and saw her. He had the axe in his hands within moments, just like she imagined...or rather feared he would be able to. *Yep, DEFINITLY dangerous....Legolas where are you?* Her mind whined. Wasn't he supposed to appear out of nowhere to rescue her now? Naw,...he would have to be a prince, like in the old fairy tales her mother read to her when she had been younger, to act this clichee, but still...  
  
"Who are you? What are you doin' here?" he asked her, eyeing her carefully. "Gimme your name, lass, or you might find yourself dead before you know it!" he threatened her when she didn't respond.  
  
*Oh come on now,... that just can't be true! What the hell is this place, where you get death threats in any form every few steps you take...*  
  
"Now what, girl, are you friend or foe?" The dwarf barked at her, stepping closer, while Em pressed her back against the bark of the tree again in a useless attempt to get away. And to make matters worse she still held the, now absolutly silly looking, branch in front of her....to protect herself from a dwarf...with an axe...a sharp axe, by the way...*Oh the irony...* the voice wispered in the back of her mind. *Shut up!* Em snapped back silently. The voice just laughed.  
  
How could she explain all to him without him chopping her to pieces because she'd been to slow with her answers? She was mute for heaven's sake! *Oh man, that's not my day...* she sighed.  
  
*Really now?* Came the reponse.  
  
How could the short man manage to hold the heavy axe, which was nearly as tall as him, that easily in his hands, without dropping it, hacking of his feet?  
  
When he took another few steps in her directon and demanded in his gruff voice "Speak human!", her thoughts stopped weaseling around frantically, in search of a solution and her mind shut down. Em burst into tears; the second time this morning. Her view became blurred immediatly as small sobs escaped her throat and tears streamed down her cheeks, chin and neck. Leaning back into the tree even further, she put her face into both hands, hiding the tears from his and him from her view. The branch lay forgotten on the ground.  
  
A warm hand on her shoulder caused her heart to leap up and her to let out a startled, tear choked yelp, that sounded not quit right, like all her attempts to use her voice in whatever fashion. Had it not been for her sprained ankle, she would have jumped aside. She moved her shoulder to shake off the obtrusive hand and peeked between her fingers when it refused to get shook off. It was Legolas who looked down at her, concern written all over his face. Recognizing him, her brain decided that it had been on standby long enough and started working again.  
  
Legolas!  
  
In one fluid movement she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him between her and the dwarf. Em let out a sigh as if saying 'Finally safe'.  
  
Legolas gave her shoulder a slight squeeze and murmured "I am here, Aier. (Little One) Nothing will happen to you.", then he turned his head to the dwarf and asked "What did you do to make her cry, Gimli?" His voice showed amusement, but also a slight accusation for the dwarfs intimidating behavior, the obvious cause of the fresh tears on her face.  
  
"I just asked for her name and purpose here!" the dwarf defended himself, slightly miffed.  
  
"The 'Name or Death' choice again?" Legolas asked.  
  
"If she would have but answered my questions, I wouldn't have threaten her life!"  
  
"She cannot speak, Gimli!"  
  
"What do you mean, she cannot speak, everybody can spe-"  
  
"She is mute Gimli, and you scared her to death when you said you would kill her if she does not answer you." Legolas interrupted his friend. "I found her this morning, being attacked by a group of orcs. I killed them, but scared her with my arrows. It took me a while for her to trust me as far as looking at her injury and letting her stay alone here to retrieve you and our luggage."  
  
"And then I came and upset her again..." The dwarf looked guilty now. "Uhm,...my lady." He adressed her, " I apologise for my rude behaviour and hope you will forgive me, that I threatened you in such a manner..."  
  
He looked at her as Legolas stepped aside, that she could look at him as well. Em took in his guilty expression and sent him a shaky smile. So he was a friend of Legolas, who had mistaken her for an enemy. So she was safe again. She sank to the ground, exhausted.  
  
Legolas kneeled next to her and took her ankle in his hands again. He produced a small box and some strips of a white linen fabric. Carefully he applied some of the cream in the box to her ankle and started to wrap the linen around it. "This should help you against the pain." He explained. "Do you have any shoes?" Em shook her head.  
  
"Well we will stay here until tomorrow, you should be able to walk without pain until then." Legolas smiled at her. "You should get some sleep. I am sure you are quite exhausted from the chase you led me on."  
  
Em grinned and nodded gratefully. She was tired now that the excitement and fear had left her body.  
  
Legolas spread his cloak he had taken from his pack on the ground, motioning for her to lay down on it. Thankful she smiled again, laid down and snuggled into the cloak. She yawned sleepily.  
  
She could hear Gimli, the dwarf. "Sleep well lass....uhm..." Em sat up again remembering . She leaned on one hand, while she pointed with the other to where she'd written down her name. Both stepped to where she pointed and looked at the ground closely, curious at what she wanted to show them. Legolas was surprised when he made out the words on the ground. He looked up, meeting her eyes, questioning her.  
  
Em nodded, smiling, laid back down and closed her eyes. Before she dozed of, she was sure she could hear Legolas' soft voice.  
  
"Quel kaima, Lady Emerald." (Rest well.)  
  
#####################################################################  
  
Well, what do you think? I chnaged the rating with this chapter, because it got some swearwords, but im still unsure if the rating is right now. Please tell me, if you think otherwise.  
  
The next chapter will start at a different place, with different characters and I willjump between the two actions from there. I know it sounds confusing now, but you will understand, when you see it.  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! NightLight4 


	4. Pranks gone wrong

4. Chapter: Pranks gone wrong  
  
At the same time in another part of Middle Earth....  
  
Rumil was making his way through the forest silently, trying not to make a noise. Normally this should not have been that difficult, he WAS an elf after all. But sneaking up on another elf was an entire different matter. But Rumil would have his way, he was out for revenge! The elf smiled mischieviously as his 'target' came into view.  
  
His brother, Haldir, the march warden of Lothlorien, sat in a clearing under a great oak tree, polishing his two knives. He had his back to Rumil as he leaned against the trunk. Only a few feet seperated the trouble seeking elf from his brother; a few feet, and he would have his revenge. Carefully he took another step forward, not moving one leave or stray twig. He had to be really, REALLY silent, if he wanted his plan to work out. Rumor has it that the famous march warden of the Northern Boardes had eyes in the back of his head. As his brother Rumil knew them to be just that, rumors. Haldir could not see and hear THAT much better than other elves, he just never let his guard down, always being wary to his surroundings, and thus making it very difficult to surprise him and sneak up on him without him noticing.  
  
But he would get him this time!! Nobody tricked Rumil the Mischief-Maker into tripping himself down a hill into the lake!! ...At least not without a descent revenge on his side. Rumil had waited for the right opportunity, wanting Haldir to feel safe,....well as safe as he would or could ever feel for being a march warden, so it looked like he had forgotten about the 'unfortunate accident', as his brother had put it. *Ùnfortunate accident my foot! Even Elrond's twins could make a prank look less suspicious! I will get you, brother dear!*  
  
The elf took another three steps, carful to not move the bowl he held in his hands, so the liquid in it wouldn't splash.  
  
Rumil held his breath.  
  
"Do not even try it, Rumil. You would only live to regret it." Haldir stated calmly, without even looking behind him.  
  
Rumil swore under his breath. He saw his 'perfect' plan crash down and sighed. He knew it had been to easy!!  
  
"I will get you some day, Haldir! Just you wait!" He growled back at his older brother.  
  
"Yeah Rumil. The day you sneak up behind my back without me knowing will be the day I will retire from my postition as march warden." Haldir laughed, then added in a more serious tone. "Get over it! I only got you back for the broken bow!! And it wasn't even enough.....You know it was my favourite bow."  
  
"But you embarrassed me in front of the Lord and Lady!"  
  
"Well, if you had not made fun of me in one of your stupid poems and read it aloud for all to hear....But you are lucky I am so forgiving today..." Rumil snorted at this. Haldir only chuckled. "I trust you did not saw nothing of interest for the traveling party?"  
  
"Nay. I did not come over any human being. No Elves and Orcs either."  
  
"Same here, fortunatly. By the way, where is Orophin? We agreed to meet here two hours after sunrise, he should have been here by now..."  
  
"Do not worry over him. He is not a child you have to fuss over anymore." Rumil smiled now at his brother. Ever since their parents had gone to the Halls of Mandos, millenia ago, Haldir had made it his task to take care of his two younger brothers. Though the Lady and Lord had supported them by taking them in, it had been most difficult for Haldir, for he was still a half child himself. But he had done his job well. He had always protected the two of them, taught them how to wield sword and bow and taken care of their injuries, when they had hurt themselves while playing or practising. He was a great brother and Orophin and Rumil adored and admired him for that. What did not mean that they spared him from their teasing. Oh no, Haldir was sooo much fun to tease.  
  
Although that didn't mean that he could throw him into this lake, just like that. Perhaps Orophin could help him work out a better strategy to trick Haldir....  
  
As if on clue both elves rose their heads as they heard something. The slight footsteps of an elf. Haldir got to his feet and sheathed his two knives behind his back. He had recognized Orophin. The Elf was in no hurry, what meant that his area was clear as well.  
  
A few seconds later Orophin stepped into the clearing, smiling his eyes fell onto his brothers. "It seems I am late." He stated amused.  
  
Haldir arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. It seemed to say 'Well?'  
  
"No dangers or interesting sightings in the western area, oh mighty march warden!" Came the mocking reply. Haldir growled, while his brothers grinned at each other. He was an ideal target for teasing. But now it was Orophins part to raise his eyebrow at Rumil. "What do you want with this, Rumil?" He indicated at the bowl the elf still held in his hands. Rumil scowled. "I wanted to get him back for the lake. But alas, he heard me coming before I could make use of it. I sneaked back into the camp to get this and now it will not come into action." He sighed theatrical. Then he sent an almost pleading look to Haldir. "Will you not consider taking your punishment like an elf?"  
  
"Not a chance in Mordor." The three brothers grinned at each other. "I suggest we return to the camp, so that we can catch up on the others." Haldir said, while moving in the direction the others should have been gone. But he did not come far. He had only made a few steps, when a glaring blinding light appeared just above him and before he could draw his weapons, he went down under a sudden heavy weight on top of him.  
  
Rumil and Orophin just stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Then in a lightening like movement Orophin drew his bow, notched an arrow and aimed at whatever had attacked his brother. Rumil had other plans however. As soon as he had gotten a good look at the 'attacker  
  
', he took his chance, took a deep breath .....and poured the contents of the bowl over the tangle of limps on the forest floor....  
  
For a moment there was pure silence. One would have heard a pin falling on the floor...if somebody would have bothered throwing one.  
  
Then two screams could be heard simultaneously, as they rang through the otherwise silent wood.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED??? HOLY SHIT! 'WHO' THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU BASTARD? GET OF ME YOU OVERGROWN, STUPID BLOODY IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SWEET ELBERETH!!! RUMIL, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU WILL WISH FOR AN ORC PARTY TO COME AND KIDNAP YOU, SO YOU WILL GET AWAY FROM ME!! YOU HEAR ME??? GET OF ME YOU SMELLY, HEAVY, STUPID WOMAN!!"  
  
Rumil glanced at his brother, who stood beside him, nervously. "Uh, oh......"  
  
  
  
For my Reviewers: Calandine: As you can see, I will continue this fic. I thank you, for you were the first person to review.  
  
Odango-Chan: *grins* Thanks for your reviews. You make me soo proud of myself with all your praises.  
  
Lady Nyght: It's good to hear that someone finds my writing style funny! I will try to keep it this way for you!  
  
Obscillicious, Little Elfling and Lady Fae: Thanks for your reviews, I will continue, I promise!  
  
  
  
Hi guys! So, what do you think? I appologize for the shortness and tardiness of this chapter. If anybody of you finds some faults in the story please tell me!!  
  
See you, NightLight4 


End file.
